Box
by hiirei
Summary: Karena dunianya berawal dari 'halo' dan berakhir di 'selamat tinggal' yang tidak pernah diucapkan sama sekali. For Minggu AkaMido 2015 #4


Midorima melangkahkan kakinya lebih cepat, sedangkat kedua manik hijaunya sudah dapat melihat sebuah pohon rindang yang menjadi tujuannya.

Entah mengapa, jantungnya menjadi lebih cepat berdetak. Ah, mungkin karena laju jalannya yang semakin dipercepat—mungkin?

Ia memandangi pohon rindang itu. Ah, rasanya sudah lama sekali ia tidak mengunjingi tempat ini. Midoirma melirik jam yang melingkari pergelangan tangannya, lalu mendengus pelan.

Akhirnya, Midorima memutuskan untuk mendudukkan dirinya di bawah pohon itu, sambil membuka sebuah buku yang sedari tadi ia bawa.

.

.

.

Box

by Rein Hiirota

Kuroko no Basuke belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Warning: AU, typo(s), dan banyak kesalahan lainnnya.

Happy AkaMido Day, minna!

.

.

.

Akashi kecil menghela nafas pendek. Ia selalu bosan jika dibawa ke acara pesta resmi bersama kedua orangtuanya, terlebih lagi acara ini diselenggarakan oleh ayah dari salah satu temannya yang paling berisik, Kise Ryouta. Masalahnya, ia harus bersikap ramah dan murah tersenyum pada semua orang yang dikenalkan ayahnya. Bukan masalah besar, sih, tapi terkadang ia juga dikenalkan oleh anak teman ayahnya itu—terutama para gadis-gadis—yang nantinya akan senyum-senyum sok anggun—menurut Akashi—lalu sengaja menggenggam tangannya lama.

Akashi tahu, dia memang tipe yang diidamkan oleh anak-anak itu—bukannya Akashi narsis atau bagaimana. Ia hanya tahu saja, dan ia memang—selalu—benar.

Dan untung saja, ia belum bertemu oleh si anak pirang itu. Bisa-bisa, habis sudah kesabarannya.

Ketika itu, Akashi sudah diperbolehkan untuk berjalan mengelilingi ruangan pesta itu sendiri, dan tentunya, Akashi langsung saja menjauhkan dirinya dari ayahnya. Memang sih, ia ingin bersama ibunya saja, tapi kelihatannya ibunya sedang asyik bercengkrama dengan istri-istri teman ayahnya itu.

Si rambut merah ini pun memutuskan untuk mengambil minuman saja, berusaha menjauhi kerumunan para gadis yang sedang melirik-lirik genit padanya.

"Ah, maaf." ucap anak berambut hijau itu, yang kira-kira seumuran dengannya. Anak itu memakai pakaian pelayan, memakai kacamata—yang menurut Akashi terlalu besar untuk wajahnya—, membawa sebuah nampan berisi kue-kue, dan hampir saja menabraknya.

Akashi hanya terdiam, kedua maniknya mengikuti arah gerak si anak kacamata itu, yang ternyata berhenti tidak jauh darinya yang sedang mengambil segelas minuman. Anak itu menaruh kue tersebut dengan hati-hati, lalu kembali ke arah ia datang tadi.

Entah ada angin apa, Akashi beranjak dari tempatnya dan mengikuti anak itu. Ketika jarak mereka sudah lumayan dekat, Akashi menarik ujuk seragam pelayan milik anak yang diikutinya. refleks, anak itupun menoleh ke arahnya dengan tatapan heran.

"Ada apa?" tanya anak itu.

Kalau diperhatikan, anak itu unik. Rambut dan matanya sama-sama berwarna hijau yang menyegarkan, cara bicaranya seperti orang yang pemalu, dan tingginya tidak jauh dari Akashi—walaupun anak itu lebih tinggi darinya.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya Akashi, sambil menatapi rupa anak itu dari wajah sampai ke kaki.

"Untuk apa kau bertanya?" anak itu menaikkan letak kacamatanya.

"Karena kau menarik." jawab Akashi polos, yang tidak peduli akan perubahan warna wajah anak yang berada di hadapannya.

"M-midorima Shintarou, aku memberitahumu bukan karena ingin! Tapi kelihatannya kau orang yang pemaksa."

Akashi memandangi iris anak yang bernama Midorima itu. "Hm, begitu ya. Jadi aku ini pemaksa.." gumam Akashi pelan, nyaris tidak terdengar oleh Midorima, mengingat ruangan itu yang juga berisik akan suara para tamu yang berbicara.

"L-lalu, ada apa lagi? Kau hanya ingin menanyakan namaku saja?" tanya Midorima tidak sabaran.

"Ya, aku hanya ingin menanyakan itu saja." dengan itu, Akashi membalikkan badannya dan berjalan meninggalkan Midorima yang memasang raut wajah kesal.

Sialnya, setelah meninggalkan Midorima, ia berpapasan dengan Kise, yang memperburuk suasana hatinya yang tadinya membaik.

.

.

.

Sejak saat itu, Akashi selalu memiliki alasan untuk bermain ke rumah Kise. Ya sebenarnya, alasan utamanya adalah karena ia selalu kedapatan satu kelompok tugas dengan si pirang itu. Dan alasan lainnya adalah, ia ingin bertemu lebih lama dengan si kacamata.

Midorima ternyata seorang anak pelayan di rumah Kise. Namun, atas kebijakan ayah Kise, Midorima juga disekolahkan di sekolah yang sama dengan Kise—dan juga Akashi.

Sayangnya, mereka tidak sekelas. Buruknya, Akashi sekelas dengan Kise.

Tapi, bagi Akashi itu bukanlah masalah. Mereka tetap bisa bertemu setiap waktu istirahat, atau pulang bersama bertiga saat Akashi dan Kise memiliki tugas kelompok, atau juga saat mereka ada kegiatan klub basket.

Kedua anak itu mungkin baru menduduki jenjang 3 SD, tapi mereka sudah tahu apa itu debaran yang mereka rasakan setiap mereka bertemu.

"Akashicchi, aku tidak mengerti tugasnya-ssu!" ujar Kise saat mereka sedang mengerjakan tugas ilmu pengetahuan sosial.

Akashi menghela nafas pendek, "Memangnya kau tidak mendengarkan penjelasan Riko-sensei tadi?"

Kise menggeleng dengan mantap, dan Akashi kembali menghela nafasnya. Ah, apa ia harus berhadapan dengan orang ini demi bertemu dengan Midorima?

Namun, Akashi tetap dengan sabar menjelaskan materi tugas tersebut pada Kise. Ya dengan sedikit curi pandang pasa Midorima yang tengah berkutat mengerjakan tugas matematika-nya.

"Sudah mengerti?" tanya Akashi setelah menjelaskan tugas tersebut.

"Iya, mengerti-ssu. Gomen, Akashicchi, habisnya tadi Aominecchi terus mengusikku!"

Tapi, Akashi sudah tidak mendengarkan penjelasan Kise dan 'Aominecchi'-nya lagi. Sorot matanya sudah terpaku pada Midorima yang serius mengerjakan soal. Benar-benar pemandangan yang—

"Akashicchi memerhatikan apa-ssu?" wajah Kise menutupi pemandangan yang tengah Akashi lihat.

"Ti-tidak ada." jawab Akashi cepat, lalu kembali menatap buku tugasnya.

Kise yang mengikuti arah pandang Akashi tadi dan sontak, Kise langsung mendudukkan dirinya di samping Akashi.

"Akashicchi suka Midorimacchi-ssu?" tanya Kise tengah berbisik. Akashi yang mendengar itu langsung membulatkan matanya, dan wajahnya hampir menyerupai warna rambutnya.

"Kau bicara apa sih, Kise!" protes Akashi yang juga berbisik.

"Akashicchi, aku tahu tadi kau memandangi Midorimacchi, 'kan? Sudah, mengaku sajalah."

Setelah mata dan wajahnya kembali normal, Akashi melirik ke arah Midorima—yang masih mencoret-coret di buku tugasnya—lalu kembali menatap Kise.

"I-iya?" jawaban Akashi bernada seperti pertanyaan.

"Huwaa, sudah kuduga! Kalian itu memang cocok-ssu! Midorimacchi 'kan orangnya serius, sama seperti Akashicchi."

Oh, ternyata Kise itu seorang AkaMido shipper juga. Oke, abaikan ini.

"Jadi, apa Akashicchi sudah memulai pergerakan?" Kise kembali bertanya, yang dijawab dengan tautan kedua alis Akashi.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Hah, Akashicchi ini tidak berpengalaman-ssu! Ya pergerakan untuk mendekati dan membuat Midorimacchi sadar akan perasaan Akashicchi-ssu!"

Perkataan Kise langsung memenuhi pikiran Akashi. Bahkan tadinya, ia tidak memikirkan hal seperti ini. Jadi, dia harus membuat pergerakan seperti yang Kise katakan? Tapi, ia merasa sudah nyaman-nyaman saja dengan hubungan mereka saat ini—sebagai teman.

"Baiklah, Akashicchi, kuberi satu tips agar kalian menjadi dekat."

.

.

.

Sebenarnya, ide Kise waktu itu bukanlah hal buruk. Bisa dibilang membantu, malah.

Akashi dan Midorima menjadi sering menghabiskan waktu bersama. Sepulang sekolah, mereka terkadang menghabiskan waktu di bawah pohon besar yang terletak di belakang sekolah—tempat yang disarankan Kise.

Mereka bisa menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam disana. Terkadang bermain shogi, terkadang membahas pelajaran atau acara sekolah, terkadang membahas klub basket, atau terkadang mereka hanya duduk di sana berdua sambil menikmati pemandangan berupa kota.

"Lihat saja, kali ini, aku yang akan menang." Midorima mengucapkan kalimat itu untuk yang entah keberapa kalinya. Dan mendengarnya, Akashi hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Aku akan sangat senang akan itu, namun sepertinya bukan hari ini, Midorima." timpal Akashi dengan tenang.

"Hari ini Cancer menempati peringkat pertama, nanodayo. Dan aku selalu membawa _lucky item-_ku." Midorima menunjukkan sebuah wortel yang masih utuh.

Ah, Midorima dengan sifat _tsundere _dan _lucky item-_nya. Akashi sangat menyukai hal itu dari Midorima, karena hal itu akan selalu membuatnya tersenyum-senyum sendiri setiap kali mengingatnya.

"Oh ya? Bagaimana dengan posisi Sagitarius?" Akashi menanyakannya dengan sedikit nada jahil, membuat Midorima menaikkan letak kacamatanya.

"Nomor dua, dibawah Cancer, nanodayo."

.

.

.

"Wah, Akashicchi beruntung sekali-ssu! Bisa satu kelas dengan Midorimacchi." ucap Kise saat kedua anak berambut pirang dan merah itu melihat daftar nama murid kelas 4.

Akashi hanya tersenyum tipis sembari memandangi nama Midorima yang berada di kelas yang sama dengannya. Dan juga, ia cukup senang bisa berbeda kelas dengan si pirang.

"Kau berada di kelas mana, Kise?" tanya Akashi sekedar basa-basi.

"Di kelas 4-3, bersama Aominecchi-ssu." jawab Kise dengan sedikit cemberut.

"Baguslah, kalian cocok." timpal Akashi, lalu meninggalkan Kise yang masih cemberut dan menatapi papan daftar nama murid itu.

_Satu tahun bersamanya, ya?_, pikir Akashi, _semoga saja di tahun-tahun berikutnya bisa sekelas lagi._

_._

_._

_._

"Hei, Midorima, kau akan melanjutkan SMP kemana?"

Tak terasa, mereka sudah menginjak bangku terakhir di sekolah dasar, dan sudah saatnya mereka berpindah ke sekolah yang jenjangnya lebih tinggi.

"Entahlah, aku hanya akan mengikuti Kise, nanodayo. Bagaimana denganmu?"

Akashi tampak melamun sebentar, namun tetap menjawab,"Aku akan pindah ke Kyoto."

Jawaban Akashi sukses membuat Midorima yang sedang meminum sup kacang merahnya itu tersedak dan terbatuk-batuk.

"K-kyoto? Jauh sekali."

Akashi hanya tersenyum tipis sambil menatap Midorima, "Kau mau ke tempat biasa?"

Tanpa jawaban, mereka berdua melangkahkan kaki mereka menuju 'tempat biasa' yang disebut Akashi, tempat di bawah pohon yang terletak di belakang sekolah.

Sesampainya di sana, Akashi tampak mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam tas-nya. Sebuah _box_ kecil, berwarna merah dengan garis-garis hijau. Memang sedikit aneh warnanya.

"Kudengar, banyak orang yang melakukan ini. Menuliskan sesuatu, lalu menempatkannya dalam sebuah _box _dan menguburnya. Atau ada juga yang menyimpan benda-benda berharga." jelas Akashi, yang langsung dipahami oleh Midorima.

"Kau juga ingin kita melakukan itu, nanodayo?" tanya Midorima _to the point._

Akashi mengangguk sekali. "Untuk kenang-kenangan kita, 'kan aku akan pindah jauh."

"Kau mengatakannya seolah kau ini mau mati."

Walaupun berkata seperti itu, Midorima tetap menerima lembaran kertas putih yang diberikan Akashi lalu menuliskan sesuatu. Ketika ia melihat Akashi sudah selesai, mereka pun membuka _box _itu, lalu menatuh kertas yang sudah mereka tulisi itu. Milik Midorima di kanan, dan milik Akashi di kiri.

Setelah menguburnya, Midorima menancapkan sebuah kayu diatasnya—dan kata Akashi, jadi seperti kuburan peliharaan yang sudah mati.

"Kapan akan membukanya?" tanya Midorima.

"Eng.. 10 tahun lagi."

"Kenapa harus 10 tahun?"

"Nomor mu dan nomor ku dalam basket. 4 dan 6 jika dijumlahkan menjadi 10, 'kan?"

.

.

.

Midorima kembali mengecek waktu di jam tangannya. Sudah pukul 10.00. Ia pun menutup buku yang tadi ia baca, lalu meraih sebuah cangkul kecil yang sudah di siapkan disana. Ia pun menggali tempat yang sudah ditancapkan kayu yang sudah lama berada di sana.

Setelah beberapa menit, dan dirinya juga sudah berpeluh keringat—maklum, sedang musim panas—ia meraih sebuah _box _berwarna merah bergaris-garis hijau yang terkubur di dalam tanah itu.

Setelah mengeluarkannya, ia menatapnya lama.

"Tepat 10 tahun, Sei. Sudah waktunya membuka _box _ini, 'kan?" ucapnya, lalu bergerak untuk membuka benda yang dipegangnya.

Agak sulit—mengingat benda itu sudah tertimbun tanah selama 10 tahun—tapi setelahnya, Midorima dapat melihat 2 kertas putih yang dulu mereka tulis.

Midorima meraih kertas yang berada di sebelah kanan—miliknya. Membukanya dan membacanya.

_Aku menyukai Akashi, dan akan mengalahkannya suatu saat nanti, nanodayo._

Midorima tersenyum sendiri membaca tulisannya semasa SD itu. AH, buktinya kini ia sudah mengalahkan Akashi  
—sejak 8 tahun lalu. Mengalahkan Akashi, karena sampai kini, yang masih bernafas dan hidup adalah Midorima. Akashi sudah berhenti bernafas sejak 8 tahun lalu, disebabkan _leukimia _yang dideritanya sejak kecil.

Lalu, Midorima kembali melipat kertas miliknya dan meraih kertas yang berada di kiri—milik Akashi.

Menarik nafas sedalam-dalamnya, Midorima membuka lipatan kertas itu.

_Aku mencintaimu, Midorima. Bahkan mungkin aku bisa bertahan selama ini karena mu. Seharusnya, aku sudah berhenti melihat dunia ini sejak setahun lalu._

_._

_._

_._

End

* * *

A/N: HAPPY AKAMIDO DAY!

Ini kenapa AkaMido Day malah bikin sad ending? /woi /dibuang

Serius, ini tadinya gak mau jadi begini, tapi.. apa daya. Ceritanya juga berasa diburu-buru, duh.

Ya, pokoknya ikut menyumbangkan karya saja deh di hari AkaMido yang berbahagia ini.

Omong-omong, apa cuma Rein yang teriak-teriak pas nonton Kurobas kemarin? Pasti enggak lah, ya /soktahu

Itu banyak banget momen NijiAka, NijiHai. AkaMido, dan ah pokoknya banyaklah.

Ini kenapa author note jadi tempat curcol?

Oke, jadi itu aja sih ya.

Happy AkaMido Day!

Dan, ada yang mau meninggalkan jejak?

.

.

Rein Hiirota


End file.
